megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
List of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Skills
Below are a list of skills present in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, all sorted by their element. Physical Skills *Most physical skills which target random/multiple enemies deal 1~2 hits when only 1 target is present. Otherwise 1~3 hits may distribute on a single target of 5 hits maximally. *"E & I," "Sacrifice" and "Andalucia" deal 1~2 hits on single target of 4 hits maximally. *"Dodge" column denotes the likelihood of the skill being dodged by the target. The higher the dodge rate of the skill, the higher chance the target will dodge the skill. Thrust skills *Physical skills which can be learned by most demons with few exception who cannot "thrust" their bodies as the means of attack. Needle skills *Physical skills which can be learned by anyone. *All needle skills only target a single enemy and have medium to low critical and dodge rates. Claw skills *Physical skills which require the learner grows some sort of sharp "claw." *All claw skills only target a single enemy. Bite skills *Physical skills which require the learner grow some sharp fangs as the mean of attack. *All bite skills target a single enemy. Weapon skills *Physical skills which require the learner carrying any kind of weapon on hand. *Damage of all weapon skills scale with the user's maximum HP. Exclusive physical skills *Physical skills which are exclusive to specific users and cannot be passed down to another demon in fusion. Almighty physical skills *Almighty-based physical skills that rely on the enemies physical resistance. Cannot be voided, drained or repelled. *If the target possesses almighty resistance, the user requires the auto skill "Pierce" to ignore the resistance. Magic *Apart from a few special skills, most magic-based skills are cast with an MP, or Mana Point expenditure. The damage inflicted by Magic-based attacks are based on a demon's Magic stats. *Power of HP damaging spells take user's current level and base level into account, but the formula is not simply the higher level the more powerful. Assuming the magic stat of the spell user and the defense of the target without modified stat are constant, as the user's level is getting higher, the resultant damage rises gradually but begins to drop at one point. The peak level range of spell power varies between demons, but generally it is believed between level 30 to 60. The only HP damaging spells unaffected by this phenomenon are Surt's Ragnarok, Wind Cutter and Demi-fiend's Magma Axis. **The recovery amount of HP healing spells (except for Diarahan, Mediarahan and Prayer) always scale with current level and does not decay like the HP damage spells. Healing Skills Skills that heal allies' HP, as well as any status ailments. Fire Skills Skills based on the element of fire. Ice Skills Skills based on the element of ice. They can sometimes cause freeze. A frozen unit is immobilized, has all physical resistances including repel and drain nullified temporarily and receives 100% critical damage from physical attacks. Freeze status only lasts until turn swap. Electric Skills Skills based on the element of electricity. May cause shock. A shocked unit is immobilized and receives 100% critical damage from physical attacks but does not suffer from nullification of physical resistances like "freeze" status does. Shock status only lasts until turn swap. Force Skills Skills based on the element of force. Almighty Skills Special skills that do not conform to any element. Cannot be voided, drained or repelled. Very few bosses in the game possess the almighty resistance which greatly reduces the damage dealt by these skills. Expel Skills Skills associated with expelling evil. Generally used to reduce HP by a certain amount or kill the enemy. Death Skills Skills associated with evil and death. Generally used to instantly kill a target. Curse Skills Skills associated with the ailments; poison and mute. Nerve Skills Skills associated with the ailments; bind and stun. Mind Skills Skills associated with the ailments; sleep, charm and panic. Miscellaneous Support Support Skills are used to navigate through obstacles in certain dungeons, as well as assisting in battle. Buffs Buff spells revolve around improving all allies' Attack, Magic, Defense or Agility stats. All Buff effects can be stacked up to four times only. For example, casting a fifth Tarukaja will not have any effect, as the limit has already been reached. Buff effects will persist until it has been nullified with Debuff/Canceler spells, or when the battle ends. Debuffs Debuff spells revolve around decreasing all enemies' Attack, Magic, Defense or Agility capabilities. All Debuff effects can be stacked up to four times only. For example, casting a fifth Tarunda will not have any effect, as the limit has already been reached. Debuff effects will persist until it has been nullified with Buff/Canceler spells, or when the battle ends. Cancelers Canceler skills revolve around negating all Buff increase/Debuff penalties. Canceler skills instantly nullify all Buff/Debuff effects regardless of how many times they have been stacked. The only Buff skill that ignores Canceler skills is Focus. Shields The main purpose of shield spells is to add a temporary repel effect for a specific attack to the party. Passive Skills Passive skills are abilities which are innately active and can alter a demon's status to make them more effective in battle. Attack Affinity Passives Anti- skills do not cover innate weakness, they only reduce damage or success rate of the incoming attack. Status Enhancement Passives Skills that range from adding effects to demon attacks to increasing their statistics and capabilities in battle. Booster Passives Increases potency of certain attacks, specifically magic skills. Misc. Conversation Skills Conversation skills revolve around requesting demons to join your ranks. Conversation skills take up a skill slot but generally do not cost any HP/MP to use. Conversation skills have a wide range of effects, ranging from recruiting demons to loaning you macca. These skills have a higher chance of working if the Demi-fiend's level is higher than the targeted demon. *Instant success and adverse effect of each active conversation skill have their own activating odds. If neither effect is triggered for whatever reason, the conversation will go on normally. Recruit Skills *Recruiting demon requires Demi-fiend's own level to be equal to or higher than the target, otherwise the target will cut off the conversation instantly. Other than that all trade skills do not take level as a requirement of proceeding the conversation. *If there is more than one enemy present in the battle, one of them may interrupt the recruitment attempt and cause instant turn swap, so it is safer to kill the rest of the enemies until the target remains before starting any recruitment. Demi-fiend exclusive Allied demon exclusive *Instant recruit means the player may recruit the target without giving away anything or answering any inquiry if the said condition is met. *Adverse effect means the target is enraged if the said condition is met, it instantly ends the conversation and shifts to enemy turn. However, this does not prevent the player from talking to the same demon again. Trade Skills *Instant bargain means that the player may obtain something without giving away anything when the condition is met. *The target would never ask any ideological question as in the recruitment conversation. Interruption Skills *Interruption skills are activated when certain conversational effect occurs such as the target is enraged, indecisive, requesting for Macca or attempting to leave. *Failed interruption has no adverse effect on the conversation. * Learned by Kikuri-Hime and can only be passed down to another young female demon. Passive Conversational Skill * Category:Lists of Spells and Skills